Early
by timeturneruser
Summary: What if voldermort was there early during the minstry battle.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked over to see Remus and Sirius fighting off Voldermort in front of the veil of death. Bellatrix was joining his side he knew they couldnt survive this he had to do something. But what he was just a fifth year student he would just get in the way. Then it clicked he was finally glad of the Dursley's making him do chores and quidditch it gave him muscles. He sighed but he knew it would be the last thing he did.

He sighed and took off at a full sprint no bothered to stop him because the death eaters thought there master would finally kill him. The fighters in front of the veil never saw him coming. " hi" They all turned to look at him and that was there downfall he wrappped one arm around Voldermort and one arm around Bellatrix and they all went through the veil.

The fighting stopped in the room everyone was stunned the dark lord was gone Harry was gone. No seemed to care about Bellatrix everyone was looking at the veil hoping someone would come back through. Dumbeldore arrived and as did the Minster with aurors. " arrest the death eaters." He ordered.

They went quietly seeming to be stunned at what just happened. Dumbeldore himself was confused " what happened?"

" Bellatrix Voldermort and Harry just went through the veil there gone." Sirius explained.

Dumbeldore was still confused this wasnt how the prophecy was supposed to go one was supposed to live. Then they heard a scream come from the veil and saw it flutter something was going on. Then saw a pale hand grab the edge and pull himself out of the veil. As the figure came through they saw it was Voldermort they where shocked but then his body crumbled. " I will be back mark my words."

The deatheaters cheered the fool Harry Potter was wrong the veil couldnt hold there master. The cheers stopped as anther figure stepped through the veil it was Harry Potter and his scar was gone. But he was dying they could see it his eyes glazed he reached into his chest and pulled out some golden tendrils of what people didnt know.

He threw them and they attached to Tonk's Luna's Hermione's Hestia's and Ginny's chest and sunk in. Harry color came back he seemed to have gotten his strength back. Ginny stood without a broken ankle Tonks awoke and stood people watched as her injuries healed. They watched as Hermione stood and they witnessed as the cut closed and new flesh covered it without leaving a scar on her body.

They noticed one of the golden tendrils was in the veil and Harry was pulling on it like he was reeling in a fish. A body began to emerge from the veil...


	2. Chapter 2

They watched as Harry continued to pull and then the first thing they saw was black hair. They gasped for they thought Harry Potter was brining back Bellatrix Lestrange. But as the rest of her apperead they breathed a sigh of relief when they realized it wasnt Bellatrix.

The silence was broken by Dumbeldore " Harry what are you doing that is Morgana Le Fey."

" I know old man she dosnt belong in there with the rest of the monster's."

The crowd was confused Morgana looked up " i admit some of my actions are little questionable but i had to do something. I was going to be forced to marry someone who was arrogant and self centered i didnt want that for my life. So I thought i would led a army against Camelot like any General of the day would expect i had magic. "

Dumbeldore didnt look like he was buying it " then why do they call you a dark witch?"

Everyone was nodding there head in agreement " because i wouldnt fall into line because i used magic that they deemed illegal. All i was doing was leading a army against a country i thought to be wicked and evil. So i am a dark witch maybe in some people's eyes in other's i am a light witch doing what was right it depends on whose side you are on."

People where nodding in agreement " but how are you back?"

" Harry brought me back after I helped figure a way out of the veil after years in there."

The crowd started whispering to themselves wondering what was going on. Harry sighed " it isnt a veil of death once you are inside time passes much faster you stop agging completly and your sprit can'nt move on you are trapped."

" Then how do you get out Harry?" Dumbeldore asked.

Morgana answered " you have to be willing to sacfrice your very soul and put alot of magic into it. Harry escaped because he had a piece of Voldermort's soul inside of his head he was willing to sacfrice. He put alll of his magic into it when he came out he had to force a soul bond unto the nearest woman to stablize his magic and his soul. The other way out is for soemone on this side to bring you out and Harry did that for me."

Someone in the crowd shouted a question " what dont the rest of the people sacfrice there souls if they can escape that place?"

Harry and Morgana both shivered " There soul gets lift behind and you have no way of escaping or soul moving to his next destation you will be there expercing everything till kingdom come. They thought in my day this was the more humane method but its the worst. That and a Dementor's kiss your soul being devored and you wont move on you are permantly snuffed out." Morgana said.

The people where outraged Amelia Bones finally had enough " Minster what are you going to do about this?"

" it will be discussed at the next wizgamont session."

Harry was looking around and spotted Sirius he was there with a death warrant on his head. But it seemed no one noticed him he caught his godfathers eye and was trying to shoo him away. He was confused then it seemed to click in his head he transformed and ran off. Harry slapped his hand to his head sometimes his godfather could be so stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes- I want to thank my Beta Seddieshortbus for editing this story for me.

Harry, after making sure his godfather went unseen, headed for the exit after the questions stopped. He was, though, stopped by the Headmaster, who asked, "Where are you heading, Harry?"

"I am going back to the school. I am tired and it is getting late."

He nodded and Harry continued and his girls followed him to the Floo's back to the school. They arrived in the headmaster's office and he led the girls to the Room of Requirement. He did the required three paces and inside was a room with a roaring fire and beds for all of them plus chairs near the fire in a circle. "We should talk now, before we go to bed.  
They took their seats Harry sighed. "I am sorry. This needed to be done, and I had to do something in order to survive, and you where the closest woman to me."

Hermione got up and hugged him. "Harry that action saved some of us months of recovery or injuries that would have never healed. You had to do what needed to be done." She retook her seat. Harry was glad he chose her to be his best friend in first year.  
Ginny stood up next and hugged him. "You saved me from the dreadful plans my mother was cooking up."

Harry was confused. "Explain."

She sighed and took her seat "This is hard but ever since I was little my mother would tell me all the stories in the books about Harry Potter. She would tell me I would marry him and have his kids. I started to believe her around my first year but then the incident with the diary happened. When you rescued me and I saw you injured I realized you never faced a Basilisk before like they said in the books."

She paused for a minute to collect her thoughts. "Then I watched you and saw your flaws and how you wanted not to be known as the boy who lived. But my mother kept telling since you rescued me we would marry. Then this year when we killed she kept pushing you off on me hoping we would spend time together and get together."

Harry was shocked so was most of the group Tonk's spoke up: "She was brainwashing you and she would have succeeded if wasn't for what happened in first year."

Harry was nodding, but he was thinking putting the pieces together-and then it clicked. "Everyone knows there would be a finally battle I think Mrs. Wesley was hoping we would be married before then. She believes I will be the one to die against Voldermort and she thinks you would be or she may encourage you to fight with me in the final battle. She is hoping you would die or commit suicide afterwards to be with me. Then she would be able to get her hands on my vaults and make the Weasleys rich again."

Everyone gasped and realized it made perfect sense. Ginny was furious. She was ready to rip her mom a new one. She went still and smiled an evil smile: "I just realized her plans failed. With all of us married, she will never get her hands on the fortune."

Hestia sighed. "She may yet, for you see, if Harry dies we all die with him."

Morgana shock her head. "No, all vaults are combined, and now belong to Harry. When he passes, it would go to the Alpha Female, but she would die and it would go to her family."

Harry was nodding his head thinking he pulled a bit parchment and wrote a note. "Dobby?" The small eccentric house elf appeared. "Deliver this to the goblins at Gringotts." The House elf vanished. "I am going to keep a set amount of my money at Gringotts. But the rest will be transferred to a Muggle branch, not under the control of the Ministry of Magic, but still run by Goblins."

They looked at him shocked. "You can't do that Harry!" Tonk's said. They looked to her for an explanation. "You are a member of an old family. In order to do so, you have to have the money to show it. If your money isn't there, you lose your status."

Hestia shook her head. "It says you have to provide a bank statement for a magical bank. The Ministry defines magical as anything run by a magical being. So if it's in a Muggle bank, run by Goblins, he will still be able to be Ancient Lord."

"Yes, but then the Ministry would try to enact laws after your death and my family still could get their hands on your money," Ginny said.

Harry shook his head. "No, my will would be enacted right away and the money gone to the appropriate places." They nodded. "Besides, that is only temporary. I am going to get Morgana pregnant as soon as possible." They nodded they knew this could work "Plus Ginny will never a Potter Heir." She looked devastated she wanted kids. "I didn't say you wouldn't have kids, but they would be named Evans."

They looked stunned and they knew he was right. They would have no ground to stand on if they named her children the Heir of Evans, his mother. Luna spoke up: "Harry, but in the event of our death, who would raise our kids?"

Harry smiled. "That's easy: I wouldn't spilt them up; Tonk's, your mother would get the kids. Hermione's parents, being Muggles, would help raise them."

Hermione and Tonk's smiled Hestia groaned. "It wouldn't work; the Ministry wouldn't allow smuggles to raise their saviors kids and or the next Lord Potter."

Tonk's laughed "You forget, Hestia, my mom is a Pureblood of the house of Black. Who do you think is Lady Black and allows Sirius into Grimmauld place?"

There seemed to be no more arguments. Harry stood. "I think we should turn in for the night and get some rest."

They all nodded and headed to the beds and took off their robes. Harry took off his robe and flopped unto the bed. There was a knock on the door he groaned and got up and opened the door. "What can I do for you, Headmaster?"

The headmaster just beamed down at him and with a quick move he placed something unto Harry. He started to scream and so did the girls. "Sorry, you can't be allowed to foil with my plans. So, I am going to erase the soul bond and your memories."

Harry turned his eyes up to the headmaster, and they were not green anymore they were gold. He grabbed the headmaster, shoved him back and ripped the device off his chest and the soul bond slammed back into place. Dumbledore was shocked he had done this before and no one could take the device off there chest. "You dare headmaster try and assault me and my wives?"

Headmaster pulled out his wand. "Harry just put the device on your chest and I won't harm you."

Harry knew he wasn't skilled enough to handle the Headmaster yet—or for that matter Voldermort. "Morgana, deal with him."

She smiled and pulled out her wand and it changed into a staff. Headmaster scoffed "This will be easy."

Morgana smiled, "Now you will find out why I was feared and such a challenge to Merlin."

The fight was on the spells where flying without a spell being uttered. There were various colors. Harry saw Dumbledore was winning—he had some kind of power that allowed him to move faster than a man should be able to at his age and the spells were above average in terms of power. He feared Morgana would be defeated. He knew he would do one thing he hated most—cheat.

He whipped out his wand and fired off two successive spells hoping they would hit. Morgana brought down his shield he was working to reestablish it when Harry's spells hit. His wand flew out of his hand and zoomed towards Harry who caught it. He was in a panic he turned to run but was stopped. A black cloud appeared in the room. "Finally, Albus Dumbledore, your time has come. You have meddled too much and will pay," a voice said from the cloud and out from the cloud came Death.

Dumbledore looked he was ready to piss his robes. "Harry, give me the wand, I need to be able to hold off death."

Death grabbed him. "You avoided me for the last time. I have been looking for you for the last 100 years. "

He was screaming as he was dragged back into the cloud. Harry looked to Morgana and the other witches but saw they were confused as he was. The cloud vanished and there was no headmaster or Death. Harry looked down at the wand in his hand. "Weird, this wand has the same symbol as my cloak."

Ginny rushed over and looked at the wand. "Let me see your cloak." He pulled it out of his pocket—he was thankful for the bottomless pockets. She looked at the cloak and saw the same symbol. She reached into her pocket and looked at a stone. "Tom, in my first year, had me recover this from the chamber. It has the same symbol." She sighed and took Harry's hand and placed it there.

Harry spaced out but in his head, there was a voice. "Harry James Potter you are the first master of death. You have the ability to bring people back from the dead and, you also, when a person dies, before I take them, get to decide where they go."  
Harry was amazed and when he was back in control he smiled and looked to his girl's. "I need some privacy."

They nodded and the room responded by placing a wall up that was sound proof. He took the stone "I call forth the spirits of James Potter Lily Potter and Cedric Diggory."  
The sprits floated into the room. "I am going to make this quick if. I had the ability to bring you back to life, would you take it?" They looked at him confused. "Please just answer yes or no."

James spoke up. "Yes."

Cedric was next. "Yes."

Lily just nodded her head then spoke. "We would, to fix the meddling the headmaster has done in our lives, but that is not possible. Please, let us go back, Harry—this is hurting us."  
"I, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, welcome you back to life."

With three mighty pops there decaying bodies where brought into the room. Their souls where sucked into their bodies and their magic started to undo the decay. He watched as muscle and skin regrew. Until they looked like they did when they died. They patted themselves to make sure it was real. They ran over and hugged Harry. "Son, you did it! Thank you," his mother said.


End file.
